


Whirlpools

by B7A



Category: scoutxmeiko
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B7A/pseuds/B7A
Summary: 就趁这分钟够黑





	Whirlpools

——就趁这分钟够黑

他们找了拙劣的借口离开了队伍。套上羽绒服的李汭燦倚在台阶旁的墙壁上，居高临下看到田野走出来后凑过去。场馆的灯熄了七七八八，昏暗里透出暖黄色的暧昧。李汭燦把田野的手从袖子里拉出来，用力捏了捏。  
“冷。”他环住田野，凑到辅助耳边说。温热的濡湿缠上田野的耳垂，轻微的疼痛来自李汭燦的啃咬。田野撇过头挣扎着欲拒还迎，被翻了个身抵到墙壁上。灯光忽然闪烁了几下，明灭里他看到李汭燦的眼神。  
田野不痛不痒地说：“好黑。”  
“所以亲一亲你。”李汭燦听后发出轻轻的笑声，啄了一下田野鼻尖然后贴上他柔软的嘴唇。浅浅的鼻息带着痒撒上田野的皮肤，他感受到青年微凉的手抚摸上自己的下巴，带着几分调戏的意味。  
李汭燦咬了咬田野的上唇，示意他张开嘴。田野在一片漆黑里无用地眨眨眼睛，听话地任凭对方的舌尖带着咖啡的香气钻入自己的口腔。潮湿的舌尖带着人体的温度，很快把72℃的灼热烧到了神经末梢。田野低低地呻吟一下，企图推开李汭燦。  
“这里还有人吗？”他喘着问。

穿过短短的走廊，是不久前还灯火通明的舞台。李汭燦拉着田野的手走出去，又把他按到舞台的电竞椅上，已经完全封闭的场馆内寂寥里带着难以言明的秘密。李汭燦弯下腰对着莫名其妙的田野说：“这里没人了。”  
田野抬起头看李汭燦，入目只有隐约的轮廓。他咽了咽口水，带着微妙的担忧和抗拒：“你想干嘛？”  
韩国青年摘下田野的眼镜放到一边，口吻里带着期待的放肆：“meiko。”他又去亲田野，温情里透着小小的无赖。他很了解田野，一点点舔过田野的牙齿，轻车熟路地拉扯田野薄而软的唇瓣，然后用外国人稚嫩的口吻说出色情的要求。他把带着薄茧的指尖钻进田野的上衣里，轻佻地滑过腰线带去若有似无的痒。  
似乎全身的神经与血肉都叛逃成了李汭燦手里的木偶的牵线，田野的脑海里叫嚣着阻止，身体却沉重到任人摆布。他拼命弯曲了一下手指，像一只蝴蝶停在一片叶子上那样轻，戳了戳李汭燦。  
李汭燦停下来，田野感受到他的目光从深沉的暗里凝聚到自己的脸庞。他深吸一口气，试图阻止自己不听话乱跳着悸动的心：“你疯了。”  
“没有。”李汭燦听完后又发出了轻轻的笑声，又撒娇着把自己毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到田野的肩窝，“meiko，没有人的。”  
他把田野抱起来，坐到自己的腿上。彼此的呼吸像深海的海藻般缠绕起来，李汭燦一只手拉住田野无所适从的手引导着，一只手扣住田野的后脑勺去啃田野的耳朵。湿软的舌尖灵巧地探进耳蜗，说出的话像阿多尼斯的谎言。  
“想要。”李汭燦沙哑地呢喃，像烂熟的水蜜桃湿漉漉地带着甜包裹着田野的心，“meiko，不喜欢吗？”  
“不喜欢我吗？”他在黑暗里重复道，指尖按住田野的唇，“我好喜欢你。”  
田野逃避似地闭上眼睛，不可察觉地点点头抱住李汭燦，悄悄地回答：“喜欢。”  
——  
“那……”李汭燦温柔地搂住田野的腰，带着怂恿蛊惑，“meiko，亲亲我好不好？”

“亲亲我，好不好？”  
关于阳光灿烂与风雨如晦。关于雨天明净的天空和泥泞的土壤。关于瞬间的直觉性的罪恶与屈从。  
关于灰色的荆棘与艳红的玫瑰。  
田野感受到自己融化在这狭小从无边无际、没有尽头的灼热怀抱中，化作了李汭燦话语里的一句叹息。他的灵魂因为屈服而胀痛着，又因为爱意而柔软。他抓住李汭燦的手腕，跪在地上，眯着眼仰起头无助地望向蛊惑他的青年，如同仰望因为堕落而触手可得的灵魂。  
枯败、腐烂、苍白、罪恶；灿烂、旺盛、鲜艳、纯净。  
田野感受到自己卑躬屈膝的爱带着柔情涌上心头；感受到自己生命里不知名的某种至关重要的东西在他亲吻上青年性器的一刹那被轻而易举地剥夺。李汭燦的请求像一根带刺的枝桠，覆盖着温柔的花天真无邪地靠近，撒娇，然后露出了尖利的刺。

李汭燦带着满足与温柔揉了揉田野的发旋，用单纯的语气说：“meiko好厉害。”  
刺心的，却让人甘之如饴的温存夸奖。田野停顿一下，心脏发出的如小铜鼓那样细碎急促的声响，鼓动着每一个感官叫嚣起更多的欲望。  
“你闭嘴吧。”他恶狠狠的语气像装满了牛奶的气球，一戳破就会流淌出情色的味道。  
“可是meiko好厉害。”李汭燦挺了挺腰，安抚性地抚摸上他的耳垂，“怪不得。”  
“怪不得，塔姆玩得那么好呢。”  
李汭燦带着笑意说道。田野闭上眼睛，眼角落下一滴泪来。 他撕裂了他的神经，又填满了他的灵肉。

重又被抱回李汭燦怀里的时候，李汭燦亲了亲他的眼角后吓一跳：“怎么了？”本来卡在股缝间磨蹭的性器也停了下来。韩国人有点慌张，用拇指擦掉田野湿漉漉的脸颊，急切地问：“怎么了？怎么哭了？”  
田野把下巴放到李汭燦柔软的肩膀上，沉默着让青年小心翼翼地安慰自己，只发出低低的呜咽。李汭燦凭感觉把他的脸摆到自己面前，在黑漆漆的舞台上黏糊糊又温柔急切地询问：“到底怎么了？”  
他的目光如同一点温暖的火光，隐约照亮了这片暗。  
田野犹豫几秒，带着哭腔：“我好喜欢你啊，march。”他眨眨眼睛，又掉下两滴眼泪来。  
李汭燦拍拍他的脸颊，带着万千的温柔吻上田野。他们仿似漂浮在浩瀚的宇宙中，是香槟的泡沫；他们在黎明时分纵火，撕裂了这片黑暗矜持的沉默。  
“我也最喜欢meiko。”  
他进入他的时候，如同啮齿动物一般咬他突起的喉结。  
他想离开他的时候，田野哼哼两声，挽留他：  
“你别出去。”

田野在沉醉：冬天的白雪，夏季的海风。以及斑驳的树影。  
他爱他。他的锁骨上有甜蜜的刺痛，那是李汭燦亲吻过他灵魂的地方。


End file.
